Pixie Hollow High
by theblondeknight45
Summary: A series of one-shots (excluding the first two chapters, which link together to form a sort of introduction story) about the lives of our favorite (humanized) fairies as they go through the drama of high school. Will feature a wide range of Tinker Bell characters in different situations. Please read, enjoy, and review! :D
1. Intro 1

Pixie Hollow High: New Year Part 1

There was an up and a down to everything in life. That was what Tinker Bell's uncle would say to her and her sister Periwinkle a lot when they were younger. The upside to starting a new year at Pixie Hollow High, one of the best schools in all the Province of Neverland, was the opportunity to learn and grow as individuals and to make new friends. The downside was the ever so awkward process of meeting those new friends, adapting to the schedules of the classes that taught them, and finding ways to grow as individuals.

The facility was not old by any standard except the standard of time. It was established several decades ago and had a rich past, but the facility was always incorporating new technology and equipment to its campus. The architecture was elegant and fashioned and quite elaborate, but it was also very much efficient and organized. Many buildings had dome roofs and archways were constructed to feel natural and proper. The monument of the school, a large tree with well-conditioned grass, a small pond, and many types of flowers and shrubbery decorating it, stood in the very center of the school. It certainly was a beautiful campus.

The mascot of Pixie Hollow High was the Fighting Fairy. Despite being known for academic programs, the athletic department was also somewhat well known, and in its time, the school had captured several league titles. The biggest rival of Pixie Hollow High, the "school down the street" as it were, was Clearwater Cove High. The Clearwater Pirates stood up the Fighting Fairies well, and while the Fairies were usually outmatched in sports, the academic edge was almost always theirs. They could be annoying, crude, and sometimes unusually spirited, but the Pirates served to keep the flame of "friendly competition and rivalry" going at Pixie Hollow High.

Going on initial impressions, both Tink and Peri were glad to have the opportunity to attend the school, but neither was truly anxious to get out the door on the first day of school.

As they walked through the gates they were greeted by a girl with a bag at her side and a binder tightly held in her arms. She smiled warmly at their coming and shook hands with both upon seeing the girls.

"Hello, you must be Tinker Bell," She welcomed the girl with blonde hair and a green dress as she took the first few steps in, then promptly doing the same for the girl with white hair and a blue blouse with matching skinny jeans, "and you must be Periwinkle. Nice to meet you both, I'm Iridessa."

"Nice to meet you," Tink greeted and smiled somewhat awkwardly while Peri followed her sister's lead.

"Come on, Principle Clarion asked me to give you a quick tour and get you two your schedules. I hope you're both ready to work, given that classes here started two days ago," Iridessa explained as they went through the school, silently noting the polish and pride that the campus shown with.

"We are," Periwinkle replied, doing her best to keep up after taking a small moment to admire the facility, "and we hope things aren't too far in yet."

"Oh don't worry. This school has a big academic reputation, but the first week or so is pretty easy. You two will adapt in no time," The girl in a pleasant yellow dress assured them.

"So, level with me, how did you know which of us was which?" Tink finally broke down and asked, causing Iridessa to laugh a little.

"Principle Clarion wanted me to give you Pixie Hollow High's kindest and brightest welcome, so I did a little research about you two," Iridessa admitted.

"Wow, I didn't know this school took things so far," Periwinkle commented, more to her sister than Iridessa, but the greeter became flustered at the remark anyways.

"Well not anything too deep, I mean, I only looked up your names in the phonebook and checked your Facebook pages a little bit and maybe peeked at your blog Periwinkle…and….ummm…"

The sisters laughed at how red Iridessa's face was turning and Tink went so far as to pat her on the back, assuring her that they didn't take offense to her actions.

By that time, they had arrived at the attendance office and picked up the schedules for the two. The siblings were relieved to find that their classes were almost all the same. Facing down a new school without each other there would have been much tougher, and somewhat remarkably, they hadn't had to do so in elementary school, junior high, or the one summer class they took a couple years back.

After Iridessa told them where to find Principle Clarion or any of the Counselors and informed them about general school and library rules, she guided them to their first class. Along the way she made sure to mention that homeroom classes were an hour before first period and that starting tomorrow the two would be split up upon entering (for Tinker Bell had Woodshop as her homeroom class while Periwinkle was in Biology with Iridessa).

"Okay, this is your first period class, History with Mr. Kerry. I have to get off to my own first period now, but if you guys want, you can come meet me at lunch today. I eat with some friends in front of the School Monument. Bye!" Iridessa bade them farewell and ran off into the distance as the twins looked at each other and breathed deeply before Tink opened the door.

"-And so if you look at the footnote on page 11 you'll see the correct answer is 114. If you got it wrong, don't fret, that was a harder one. Next-" The teacher cut himself off when the majority of the class looked over at the two newcomers.

"Hi, Mr. Kerry, I'm Tinker Bell, one of your new students," Tink greeted.

"And I'm her sister, Periwinkle, your other new student."

"Hello girls, please come forward and let me get things going here," he said, brushing a hand through his red hair and turning towards his desk to grab a pencil off of it, "In the meantime, class, please greet your two newest students, Tinker Bell and Periwinkle."

"Hello Tinker Bell. Hello Periwinkle," came the generic greeting from the classroom. The students seemed to nice enough as a whole, but one or two of the students seemed to really look at them with piercing eyes.

"Now then girls, why don't you two take the seats beside Mr. Terrence back in row five," Mr. Kerry suggested after handing them textbooks and assignments and waved his hand back at a blonde haired boy with a red shirt and nice, dark brown pants who raised his hand and waved at the girls.

Tink took the seat on the left and Peri took the seat to his right. Terrence greeted the two warmly and even had an almost unnoticeable blush come across his face as the two sat down. In front of Terrence, a girl in similarly brown pants and a short sleeve orange top waved to them both as well, quickly introducing herself as Fawn.

"Alright, let's get back on track…"

…

As class went on and the minimal amount of work slated for them was completed, the students were given free time. Terrence and Fawn struck up conversations with Tink and Peri as a few others came forward as well.

"Hello, I'm Zarina, nice to meet you both. Are you freshmen too?" A brunette girl in skin-tight blue jeans a white top introduced herself.

"Yeah, isn't everyone here a freshman?" Tink replied.

"Nope. I happen to be a Sophomore like Fawn and Terrence here," A girl in an outfit much like Fawn's but purple in color interrupted, "I'm Vidia."

"Hello Vidia," The two newcomers greeted simultaneously, causing the proud sophomore to take a step back and raise her eyebrows a little bit.

"Yeah, Pixie Hollow High works a little differently than most schools. Classes are assigned based subject aptitude and to provide a range of students that can give insight to each other as well as variety," Terrence explained and gestured like her was quoting a pamphlet.

"So…they're kind of random?" Peri asked, to which Terrence and Fawn nodded in affirmation.

"Wow, are there are any juniors or seniors in this class?" Tink asked, her reply being Vidia smugly pointing to a small group of large boys huddled up in a corner.

"Those are Fighting Fairy jocks; they're second to almost nobody, socially speaking, and they're all juniors," Fawn elaborated.

At her statement one jock in particular seemed to take notice of the small group and looked over at them, a confidant and strong smile on his face. He continued to stare while the others ignored it for a second, and then finally got his attention back by force.

"So anyways," Vidia spoke up, cutting off anything that could have been said before anyone could say it, "since you two are new here, I'll let you know something. They may be jocks, but I'm a cheerleader, and even though I'm not in their grade, I'm still in their social class, so you better watch yourselves, got it?"

"Oh come on Vidia, don't be like that!" Fawn urged to no avail.

"Hey, they have to learn their places. Until they do something to get noticed or until they find a group to fit in with, they're outcasts, and outcasts are at the very bottom of the social pyramid." With that, Vidia walked off to join a couple other girls, leaving Peri with a hand up to her mouth and Tink with a gaze of ferocity and a face that was a few shades redder than normal.

"Hey, don't let Vidia get you down, she's just one of those mean girls. Besides, I'll be happy to introduce you two to the rest of our group," Terrence consoled with another warm smile.

"Yeah, you two seem really nice. I want to hang out with you," Zarina concurred and sat down at a desk.

"Are you sure we're okay, I mean we are outcasts," Tink mocked Vidia and folded her arms at her chest, turning her head away in disgust.

"You're not outcasts, because you're with us now," Fawn corrected.

"And what are you guys?" Peri asked.

"We're nothing special, just a regular group of friends who know what's important in life," Terrence stated and got a high five from Fawn and a very approving smile and nod from Zarina.

"Sounds great to me," Periwinkle told them with a small giggle and turned to her sister who looked at the group and felt her anger wash away almost instantly.

"I know you're right, I shouldn't let her get under my skin like that. Show me what Pixie Hollow High is all about," she said with a smile after a short moment of indecision.

With that the bell to leave class rang and the students gathered their materials and headed out the door one by one. The day, full of excitement and noteworthy interaction as it was, was just getting started.

…

After the next three classes passed with much the same irritation from Vidia or other like minded students who felt the petty need to present the cold hard facts of social status at Pixie Hollow High, Tink, Peri, Terrence, Fawn, and Zarina headed out to lunch together.

"Awesome, our schedules match completely; how cool is that?" Zarina asked what was in her own mind a redundant question.

"I don't mind," Terrence commented with a smile.

"Well, I have to swing by the library, can you two show them to the others?" Fawn asked as she stopped herself from moving forward, as if taking another step would plunge her off a cliff.

"Sure thing," Zarina replied and took Peri by the hand, walking her towards the their eating spot, leaving Terrence and Tink alone with Fawn for a moment more.

"Hey, wait a sec! This is the third day straight, and the third day of the year, that you've gone off to the library at lunch. What's going on? Is Dewey giving you a book discount or something?" Terrence inquired, to which Fawn smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I just have to get to the library real quick, it's no big deal. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay," she told them and ran off into the sea of students.

With that Terrence and Tink got back on track to meeting up with the others. The groups, or social classes as Vidia referred to them, had already begun to form. The lankier and less physically imposing guys formed the basis of the nerd group along with the shorter girls, many of whom wore glasses. The basis of the Prep group was made of honor students and the ASB class, most of whom met up in various classrooms to partake in the breaking of their bread. The Average Joe type groups like the one Terrence invited Tink and Peri into also formed, and for the most part, were generally a mix of various types of students at different locations.

All during the beginning of lunch several groups of jocks and cheerleaders began to swarm around as well, exerting their imaginary power over the others and stepping into their roles as school leaders and trendsetters.

Before the blonde pair even made it to their spot Vidia had sniffed them out with several other cheerleaders, forming a circle around them through the crowd and cutting them off. Tink bore a look of disbelief, but the expression on Terrence's face was more of annoyance.

"There she is, little miss big shot herself," Vida commented with a mocking smile.

"She really thinks she's our equal?" Another cheerleader asked before breaking down into a half faked laugh.

"Hey, you guys aren't better than we are just because we don't do sports. What kind of messed up world do you live in anyways?" Tink questioned rather vocally, catching the attention of a few groups nearby and quieting the student traffic around them considerably for standing up to Vidia and her companions.

"We live in the same one you do, honey," one of Vidia's cohorts replied, "except we're not as ignorant about it."

"She's right! Why don't you guys just drop the superiority angle already," Terrence suggested.

"You get to make suggestions when you become one of us, but until then, shrimps like you two should stay out of our way and keep your noses to the ground," Vidia told him and received immediate vocal support from the other girls.

"So letting the school keep a big trophy in the office makes you someone? That's ridiculous!" Terrence shot back.

"That's how it works. If you don't prove to everyone else that you are somebody, you don't get to be treated like anybody," One of the girls told him sharply.

"What's the problem here?" Came a familiar voice from behind several of the girls.

"Oh, look," Vidia feigned fear, "another nobody!" At her statement the other cheerleaders again vocally supported her and laughed at Fawn as she came up to them.

"Terrence and Tink are right. You guys aren't better than we are…but you are real jerks," Fawn shot, causing Vidia to walk up to face the girl; many of the spectators were taken back by Fawn's prowess, yet most assumed she would soon be put in her place like several brave but foolish students before her.

"You want to back that up, braid baboon?"

"You couldn't handle me on any day of the week," Fawn told the cheerleader smugly, giving the bystanders a formidable shock at the lack of fear in her voice and expression while confronting Vidia.

Vidia gnashed her teeth together, got even closer in Fawn's face, and stared more intently into her eyes, but after a long moment of hesitation, backed down and walked off furiously with the other cheerleaders, leaving Tink, Terrence, and Fawn alone.

"Wow, that was pretty sweet," Terrence commented as the three headed onwards.

"She deserved it. She's been that stuck up since elementary school, I can't take much more of it," Fawn replied and rolled her eyes upon recalling some of Vidia's earlier antics.

"She's not really just gonna let this go-is she?" Tink asked in genuine curiosity.

"Of course not, but I meant what I said. She couldn't take me any day of the week."

Before anymore of the subject could be brought up Peri called out to the three and they dropped it as they settled down to have lunch in front of the school monument, affectionately referred to as the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Hey, Tink, Peri, looks like you found some of my friends," Iridessa greeted with another big smile.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys knew Iridessa," Tink said as she faced Terrence and Fawn.

"Well, yeah, there are a few other people in our circle. Guys, since it looks like you've already met Periwinkle, this is her sister, Tinker Bell," Terrence introduced.

"Nice to meet you sweaty, I'm Rosetta," A girl in an elegant and stunning pink dress welcomed.

"I'm Silvermist, but you can call me Sil," A girl in a dress that was similarly colored to Periwinkle's outfit greeted and made a friendly and sure clicking noise with mouth.

"I'm Chloe, the only other freshman besides Zarina in the group," a small but physically tough looking girl addressed herself.

"Hello Ms. Bell-" A slim boy with red hair and thick glasses began, but was cut off by a much more plump student with black hair.

"He's Clank; I'm Bobble!"

"He's Clank, and I'm Bobble," the red head corrected, "lovely to make your acquaintance."

"And that's the entire group, welcome to the club," Iridessa said and took another bite of her salad.

"Thanks for inviting us in, I can't wait to get to know you all better," Tink replied and began taking in her own food as the lunch period dragged on around them.

"What kept you guys?" Peri asked, more so to her sibling than to Terrence or Fawn, but before any of them could respond Silvermist and Rosetta looked at each other knowingly, all while the three in question gave subtle glances towards one another.

"Vidia was giving us a hard time again," the blonde freshman girl revealed in casual agitation.

Periwinkle tried to apologize for not being there, but Tink stood up and took several steps away before her sister could reach out to her.

"It just really irritates me that she acts that way without even getting to know us," Tink proclaimed as she began to lose sight of her friends and the environment around her, focusing solely on the rage accrued by Vidia's actions, "and what have we done to her? Nothing. She just seeks us out and-and attacks us-because we're new. Why do some people find the need to put others down like that? It really just makes me mad enough to-"

Before she could go any further Iridessa, who had previously stood up and approached her, tried to bring her back to the present and shook her a bit by the shoulders.

"S-Sorry. Its just….urgh…I would do anything to get back at her."

"Anything?" Fawn asked deviously.

"Uh oh…I think I know where this is heading," Iridessa said with an anxious look painted on her face.

"Well…yeah. I've only been here one day and Vidia's already making it almost impossible for me to do anything without some kind of problem."

"Watch it Tink; Fawn's great, but she can get into some serious trouble now and then," Iridessa cautioned.

"Hey, Vidia's going to be up in my face now that I've stood up to her too. I'm gonna do something regardless of what you guys think about my pranks," Fawn told the group confidently.

"Wait, you're going to prank her? That's it?" Tink asked and shared the same look of confusion that was written on the faces of Peri, Chloe, and Zarina.

"You don't know Fawn too well just yet, but trust us, when she pulls a prank out of rivalry, it doesn't end very pretty," Rosetta explained.

"She got suspended for two straight weeks in seventh grade…" Sil recalled, almost as if she was in an entirely different conversation.

Tink considered the situation for a moment and looked at the faces of her friends. Fawn was confident and looked like she was already plotting out revenge against Vidia. Iridessa, and to a lesser degree Rosetta, looked concerned, while Terrence, Bobble, Clank, and Sil seemed like they hadn't committed to any side of the situation.

"I'm in," She finally agreed and shook hands with Fawn on it, "let's teach Vidia some respect."


	2. Intro 2

**The second part of the intro story. After this the chapters will be one-shots, probably focusing only on one or two characters. I don't know how many there will be, but I'm enjoying this series so far, so look forward to more when I find the time to write them! :D **

**As if it needs to be said-though it kinda does since I have yet to say it-I do not own Disney Fairies or Tinker Bell or ANYTHING cool except my fan fictions...and my Indiana Jones hat. ;P Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Pixie Hollow High 2

The cold morning air filled Tink's lungs with pleasure as she hurried off into the campus at the ringing of the bell. She had been hoping to meet up with Fawn, but after a slight delay in eating and an issue with the shower, she ended up leaving much later than Peri, and barely managed to run through the door to Ms. Mary's Woodshop class. She hurried off to the closest table while the teacher eyed her with suspicion.

"And I suppose you're the new student-Tinker Bell?" Ms. Mary inquired in an accent that suggest her parents were immigrants, probably from Ireland or some such place.

"Yes," Tink replied with a tinge of nervousness and unease, clearly noting the seriousness of most of the other students that stemmed directly from behind the well-organized and impressive table at which Ms. Mary sat.

"Well just watch your step and keep up with the instructions. This class has no room for slackers or loafers. Please ask before you try anything that could be…stupid. Other than that, my only rule is that you must always follow directions, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Very good then dear, take a seat."

Tink found a table with more open seats than taken ones and a smile came up when she found Clank and Bobble as the sole occupants of the workbench.

"Why hello Ms. Bell, lovely morning, isn't it?" Bobble greeted.

"Hey, you guys are into Woodshop?"

"Oh we love it," Clank replied enthusiastically, "the only time of day that's better is lunch, and that's mostly because Ms. Mary isn't waiting for us to mess up."

"She's pretty strict, huh?"

"Indeed," Bobble concurred while hammer two pieces of wood together while Clank opened up a pouch with several pieces of sandpaper inside.

"So, have you talked with Fawn yet?" Clank asked innocently, the mention of which startled Bobble, who had evidently decided that pranking Vidia wasn't a good idea. The red haired boy's hammer fell out of alignment and he struck himself on the thumb, crying out briefly and sticking the injured body part into his mouth. Ms. Mary looked over to examine the situation for a moment before going back to her own work.

"Clanky," Bobble said between sucking on his throbbing thumb, "I thought we agreed that was none of our business."

"Do you guys think this is a bad idea too?" Tink asked while looking through the toolbox another student had brought her as per Ms. Mary's instructions.

"Well, I err…I certainly think Vidia has taken things a might too far, but…err…well-" Bobble stumbled along to find a way to state his opinion without offending Tink, but Clank, who had found his piece of sandpaper and was sanding down a small plank, had no qualms with speaking his mind.

"I think she's being mean; I think it's great you and Fawn are standing up to her," the large boy stated as if dreaming of doing something similar.

"Now don't go on thinking about doing what I think you're thinking of doing!" Bobble warned his close friend as he picked up his hammer again.

"I wasn't…" Clank replied and looked away from his friend's gaze, making Tink break out in a small giggle; the noise did not escape Ms. Mary, who used her fingers to point into her own eyes, then at the trio.

Tink pulled out her own hammer and ended the discussion: "Well, I'm not the kind of girl who can take an attitude like Vidia's, so I'm happy to know someone else who won't let Vidia do whatever she wants around here. Anyways…what are we making?"

"Oh, it's the most wonderful thing," Bobble exclaimed, his focus completely taken from the Vidia matter, "imagine a simple piece of hardware that not only held food, but also massaged you and reminded you of important things…"

…

Fawn hurried into the locker room as the bell rang was cursed under her breath. She was an active young student, and as such she hadn't gotten the chance to speak with the person she talked with the previous night about the Vidia matter.

She imagined that the boy's locker room was filled with guys who laughed and enjoyed themselves with planning out their sports tactics. Quite to the contrary of her imagination, the girl's locker room was filled mostly with girls who changed out of sheer reluctance and gossiped about who was going out with whom. Personally, she'd take the boy's locker room any day of the week, not in any pervy way, but girls were catty every now and again. That was especially so in a class where 97% had no interest in getting involved at the price of their hair or their nails.

The absolute bane of PE as far as girls went were the extremely catty, yet athletic and competent ones. In Fawn's case, that was Vidia. To Fawn's displeasure the very same cheerleader, who opted to have PE only to escape another boring class, walked up to her with another cheerleader in the same situation.

"What do you want?" Fawn asked as the two surrounded her with the aid of the wall of lockers in front of them.

"I'm willing to overlook what happened yesterday, but you're gonna have to work for it," Vidia stated flatly and folded her arms, as if she expected Fawn to beg forgiveness.

"I'm not stepping down Vidia. You might go prepare for class now, cause I meant what I said yesterday. I can take you any day of the week."

"We'll see who's better than who," Vidia's companion retorted in a sneer, "won't we, Vidia?"

"You really should have taken that chance, Fawn. Now I'm going for you and that nobody Tinker Bell with all I've got."

"Do I look worried?" Fawn asked and smirked.

Vidia rolled her eyes and walked away with much more of her confidence and cool intact than the previous time the two girls confronted one another. Fawn knew what it had come down to. The first to get the other would likely take the rivalry, and if all went well, it would be over by the end of the day, although lowering enemy morale by outdoing the opponent in sports could only help her cause. Fawn cracked her neck and prepped herself to play harder than she had ever played before.

The girls sat on far ends of the class' spot on the blacktop, but their eyes passed through all other students and rammed into the others with full force. They both tensed up as the teacher, Ms. Terry, announced the sport of the day with enthusiasm: Basketball.

Upon separating the class into three smaller groups and asking for team captain volunteers, both Fawn and Vidia shot up and smiled deviously at the other.

Vidia picked first, "Leeta." The girl who backed her up in the locker room went over with a smile on her face, giving Vidia a high five upon joining her.

"Buck," Fawn called out and a boy's eyes went wide as he slowly approached his team captain.

Vidia shot Fawn a nasty look and picked again, and the cycle went on until each had a team of eight with which to do battle.

The whistle blew and Fawn jumped for the ball, barely edging out Leeta, and dribbled down the court with remarkable speed, passing by or faking out every opponent she met except one. When she went to layup the ball Vidia jumped even higher than Fawn had and smacked the ball down to the ground, allowing one of her teammates to recover it. Within a matter of seconds Vidia's team scored.

The next time around, Fawn was more cautious, and with some help from Buck and a third teammate, got by Vidia and managed to barely score two points of her own before the black haired cheerleader caught up with her. The battle was just beginning, but the war had been long enacted.

The two teams scored almost tit for tat, and when one successfully blocked, the next time the ball went into play, the other was almost sure to return the favor. Though Leeta and Buck and other physically capable players scored several times, Fawn and Vidia were easily the biggest contributors to the scores. With only a few minutes left in the period, the score was 79-82, advantage Vidia.

Fawn breathed in deeply with her mouth and held herself up by the knees, and to her credit, the other players were in the same situation. Needless to say, Ms. Terry was pleased with the effort being put into the game. The brown haired girl wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked up to see that she and Vidia were the only two players ready to do more than the minimum amount of work.

The ball came into play and Fawn took it readily, slowly advancing towards the cheerleader. Speed was Vidia's closest ally, and though she was fairly tactically minded, Fawn had just a little better of a grip on such things. It was the last play and it all came down to this.

She made a few fake attempts to get by, but Vidia wasn't biting and stayed closer to Fawn than perfume did with Rosetta. Fawn did her best to keep it away from the cheerleader, but she could only stall for so long.

Finally, Vidia became aggressive and lunged forward, managing to overtake Fawn completely, and the brunette seized the ball with relative ease, and spun around and ran forward to end the game once and for all.

As soon as she pulled the 360 and sidestepped Fawn, the ball was swatted away by a waiting Buck, who swiftly passed it back to Fawn, who in turn had lined herself up to take a shot at the three point line.

She fired off the best shot she was capable of making at this point in the game, and seconds before the teacher's whistle blew, the ball passed through the net, tying the score at 82-82.

Vidia had just managed to come up behind Fawn when the ball left her hands and she sunk to her knees with a mouth wide open when Fawn tied the score.

"Maybe next time," Fawn told the cheerleader and walked off the court to meet a smiling buck, while Vidia remained seated.

"Just watch yourself, Fawn," Vidia quietly said aloud, though no one else could hear her, "I'm not holding anything back now, and when this is over, you'll wish you'd never have come to Pixie Hollow High."

…

Homeroom Chemistry, taught by Mr. Gary, the only teacher who could possibly hold a tight grip on his class, wear a kilt, and still be loved by most of his students, was attended by a few of Tink's friends. Due to the lack of textbooks, which were being shipped in new, the class was more or less a free period. Terrence, Silvermist, and Zarina sat talking amongst themselves when another student approached.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Fawn?" A junior by the name of Glimmer asked.

"Haven't seen her today," Terrence replied in a way that was casual, yet held unease, as Glimmer was a cheerleader, and a co-captain of the team at that.

"Well if you do, tell her I'm looking for her; she'll know where to find me," Glimmer replied and abruptly left without explaining anything else.

"Do you think something's up with Fawn and Glimmer now too?" Zarina asked.

"I know she's a junior, but I haven't really seen her around very much. I can't imagine where Fawn would be seeing her," Silvermist told the others.

"Hmm…you know…she's been to the library a lot recently. I'll bet you if something is going on between them, that's where it goes down," Terrence built upon Sil's words.

"You guys wanna go follow her at lunch?" Zarina questioned the others, to which Sil seemed more indifferent to the suggestion, whereas Terrence smiled at the thought.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," He teased and started to go over their plans for stalking Fawn on her usual trip to the library.

…

Tink walked out of 4th period with Terrence, Zarina, and Periwinkle, but Fawn had remained behind. Vidia for her part, had disappeared completely when the bell rang and dismissed the students to lunch.

Upon meeting up with her, Fawn gave Tink simple but crucial instructions. She was to keep her head down at lunch and avoid Vidia at all costs, a feat which would not be easy, but was doable. Vidia wouldn't dare do anything as drastic or mean as she wanted in class, so her only options were lunch or afterschool. Fawn had prepared a trap for the cheerleader afterschool, and that was where Tink was to confront her. Fawn arranged for a note to be sent to Vidia at the end of 6th period, telling her to go out behind the gym. Tink was supposed to be waiting for her there, and before things could even begin to get out of hand, Fawn promised that Vidia would be put in her place.

Fawn seemed to hold great faith in her tactics, but Tink still felt the nervousness creep up on her as every moment passed. Still, she apologized to her friends and sister and ran off to keep herself hidden and away from Vidia.

"Finally, she's gone, let's find Sil and get to the library," Zarina said as the blonde girl disappeared from view.

"What are you guys talking about?" Peri asked, and Terrence explained on the way.

Terrence, Sil, Zarina, and Peri told the others they would be back soon and took off towards the library. The librarian, affectionately called Dewey by the students and staff, asked to calm down and remain quiet as they entered and smiled upon seeing the antics of the school youth play out.

The small group tracked Fawn down to the back corner of the library where she was covertly met by Glimmer, the same cheerleader from homeroom Chemistry.

They overheard to the best of their abilities, but given the secrecy the girls wanted to maintain and the fact that they were meeting in the library made doing so hard.

"…is everything set?" Glimmer asked, though the first part of her sentence was muffled by nearby noises.

"Yeah, she won't know what's coming," Fawn replied.

"You know if this works, you could totally join Cheer. I heard about you and Vidia in PE. You've got some skill, Fawn," Glimmer complimented, the very words making the eavesdroppers' eyes go wide.

"Is she planning to trick Tink?" Peri asked with outrage, almost giving away their presence.

Before any of the others could respond Fawn replied to the comment: "Thanks, but I'm not into that kind of stuff. I'm really glad to help you though; just imagine Tink's face!"

Terrence also nearly lost composure, and even Sil seemed quite concerned that Fawn was playing the entire group for fools.

"Well I really appreciate it. I hope we both benefit from this like we hope. I have to get going," Glimmer told her contact and exited while Fawn pretended to gloss over the encyclopedias on the shelves beside her.

With that encounter over, Terrence, Zarina, Sil, and Peri returned to the group, waiting tensely for Fawn and Tink to come and meet them, but neither ended up doing so. When asked about it by the others, each of the eavesdroppers denied anything to be the matter. Time was running out to figure this problem out, and if they didn't, things would boil to a climax that could possibly change the entire year.

…

Tink had managed to fake being ill and was sent to the nurse, subsequently missing both fifth and sixth periods that day, and Fawn hadn't been seen since the meeting with Glimmer, so Terrence and the others who were privy to the conversation in the library could only let fate take its course.

By the time the bell rang and school had officially ended, every one of Tink and Fawn's friends raced out to the gym, some more confused than others.

They saw Tink standing alone on the grass outside the gym area and found Vidia and many other jocks and cheerleaders fast approaching. Tink's expression tensed up and her legs began to shake upon seeing the number of enemies Vidia had gathered against her, and she had every right to be afraid. Fawn was nowhere to be seen and hadn't been heard from since fourth period.

"So, you still think you have a voice here," Vidia asked as the large group of social predators halted a few feet behind the bossy cheerleader, "You still think that what you and the other nobodies say matters?"

"I-I have every right you do," Tink replied with tremendous bravery that although great and strong, wasn't great or strong enough to give her full confidence against what she faced.

"No. That's something you don't seem to get. You don't have the rights I do. You're new, you're strange, you're a nobody! You need to learn your place, and sadly, you were too stupid to learn it before it came to this."

"That's not true," Terrence called out as Tink's friends save Fawn approached from behind.

"You and the rest of those losers have nothing on me! We're nothing alike. I'm a cheerleader; I'm popular. I'm Pixie Hollow nobility and you guys are nothing more than peasants at my feet," Vidia assaulted them as the other socially strong students watched her from behind.

"You're right Vidia," Tink responded as her friends rushed to her side, "we're nothing like you. We care about each other for who we are. We know what's important, and until you learn that, you're nowhere near us!"

Tink's reply wavered the support of a few popular students, who shifted around and looked at each other in surprise or even acknowledgement of the blonde freshman girl.

"How dare you? Do you know what I do to people like you? I ought to-" Vidia was cut off when she suddenly had a bucket of ice and freezing water dumped on her head from above.

Tink and the other students looked up, and her group was shocked to see Glimmer of all people, holding the bucket and smirking subtly.

Vidia slipped on the ice and fell to the ground, her hair and clothes soaked and her makeup ruined. From the group of jocks and popular students came a photoflash and a several laughs at the cheerleader's misfortune.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Vidia called up to Glimmer, who was slowly making her way down from the gym rooftop.

"What's going on?" Iridessa asked Terrence as the mass of students all looked around to each other for answers on the puzzling situation.

Vidia managed to get up and faced down Glimmer, her morale and drive less than it was the previous day after she walked off from Fawn.

"What's going on," Glimmer informed her, "is that you just pranked, courtesy of Fawn."

"But I got her at lunch!" Vidia protested in futility.

"Yeah, you did…but I took her place. We partnered up in this from the beginning, Vidia. You know why? Because Fawn and Tinker Bell here have a good point. You're _not_ the judge on what's cool and what's not. You don't get to put people down because they're different. That's what I think. Who's with me?"

At Glimmer's words several of the popular students nodded their heads and a few even clapped or whistled at the monologue. Glimmer's eyes shifted towards one tall jock with black hair who looked out at the scene and turned away with many of his friends, clearly outraged at what she had done.

"This isn't how high school works!" Vidia screamed in frustration and confusion, but not much sympathy was found for her.

"Maybe not now…but it should work like this," Glimmer replied and walked off with Tink and the others while the majority of popular students also dispersed, leaving only a few friends to comfort Vidia.

"Hey, you're a cheerleader too, why'd you help us?" Terrence questioned Glimmer as they rounded the corner.

"I never liked the high school social class thing. I used to be on the receiving end of criticism like Vidia's, but I've never met anyone like Fawn-or you Tinker Bell. You both gave me the confidence to stand up to the common idea of 'jock superiority' because I knew I wouldn't be standing alone."

"Speaking of which…where is Fawn?" Rosetta inquired of the junior, who led them out to a girl's bathroom near the gym.

"I have a hunch…" Glimmer responded and entered, coming out a few minutes later with Fawn, who was wearing her PE shorts rather than usual pants.

"Thanks again…" Fawn told Glimmer who patted the sophomore on the back and smiled.

"What happened to you?" Iridessa asked her friend, who scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I umm…Vidia got me. She…kinda glued me to a toilet seat," Fawn admitted and blushed a bit.

"That's where scissors and spare clothes come in handy," Glimmer added.

"Wait…I don't get it," Peri told them all, "what exactly is going on here?"

The rest of the group turned to Fawn and Glimmer, and the junior started explaining.

"Well, Fawn and I met by chance over summer, and we kind of bonded. She offered to help me out with some trouble I've been having with one of my friends, Rumble, the junior in your classes, Tink."

Fawn picked it up from there: "Yeah, and when this whole thing with Vidia came up, she agreed to help me out in return. We took our pre-existing plan to make Rumble see what Glimmer wanted him to see, and put you and Vidia in the mix too. She set up a few things, including the photo, which by the way, will soon replace Vidia's official school photo and her profile picture for the Cheerleading magazine. In exchange for helping me teach Vidia a lesson, she got Rumble to see that she was against it- and that other students, even popular ones, were too."

"But if Vidia got you at lunch…" Tink wondered aloud before turning to Glimmer, who spoke before the freshman girl could.

"If I hadn't stepped in, Vidia would have had her way with you, but don't worry, I like you, Tink. You've got spunk. Maybe you should join cheer?"

Tink giggled at the thought: "Well…we'll see."

"So this was all an elaborate scheme of yours, huh," Terrence commented, "I expected better from a Fawn prank."

Fawn punched him in the shoulder lightly and smirked: "Just wait a few days…the best is yet to come," she promised.

"What does that mean?" Chloe inquired as Fawn's smile grew wider.

"Glimmer here has Chemistry as her homeroom subject...and she may have tampered with the water a little bit so it would have a...nasty side effect or two."

"Do I even want to know what that entails?" Iridessa asked uneasily.

"Relax; It's nothing _that_ bad, but I wouldn't want to be Vidia when she takes her next shower," Fawn assured her friend.

"Well, now that Vidia knows even some of the popular kids are against what she's doing, things should quiet down for you guys," Glimmer told them, "and maybe Rumble saw that there's more to life than trying to be better than everyone else."

"Well thanks for the help. If you want to come hang out with us sometime, you're welcome to," Fawn offered kindly, but Glimmer explained she might be busy working on her own personal problems.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me like that and going so far, Fawn," Tink said with gratitude.

"Yeah, a few of us actually...sort of overheard you and Glimmer in the library and we doubted you...we're sorry for thinking like that," Terrence apologized on behalf of him and the rest of the eavesdropping team.

"In any case, Peri and I are pretty lucky to have met you guys. You're really great, and I can't wait for tomorrow!"

After Tink and Peri headed off and left the rest of the group of friends together, they took a few minutes to think it all over, and arrived at the conclusion that life was looking up for them. The adventures they would have together at Pixie Hollow High were just getting started, and that was something that brought greater joy to their hearts than anything that had yet happened.


	3. Love in the Air?

**So just to make sure no one is confused (or if you haven't read the first two chapters...which you might want to do...maybe...possibly...) I'm making things a little clearer: Every student starts the day in a homeroom class. It's not really "mess around time" but it isn't as serious a regular class is. Some students will even take the class again later in the day...I know...I made this so weirdly. :/ **

**But anyways, here's a list of who has classes together (and some staff info too):**

**Group 1: Tink, Fawn, Terrence, Vidia, Rumble, Zarina, Periwinkle**

**Group 2: Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Clank, Bobble, Glimmer, Chloe**

**Principle: Clarion**

**Counselors: Summer, Autumn, Winter, Spring (yeah...Ministers are counselors here)**

**Teachers: Ms. Mary (Woodshop), Mr. Gary (Chemistry), Mr. Kerry (History), Ms. Terry (PE), Ms. Cherry (Biology), and that's it...for now...**

**Sorry for the ridiculously long AN here, please, enjoy :) (I still don't own Disney Fairies)**

* * *

Pixie Hollow High 3: Love in the Air?

The day was coming to a close as the final minutes of sixth period passed away while a special announcement was made through the school intercom.

"...And we should all be ready to welcome our new Assistant Principle tomorrow morning. We trust our student body will make him feel right at home here. Thank you and have a wonderful rest of the day."

The news wasn't new. Pixie Hollow High had been expecting a new assistant principle for well over a week, but most students didn't pay much attention to the fuss. The staff seemed open enough to it, but the identity of the the new AP was a mystery to everyone, including the principle herself.

While their anatomy teacher, Mr. Larry, finished reminding the class of the quiz they would have in a few days Rosetta pulled out her phone and began once more to text.

Chloe was out sick, leaving the group of friends a member short but things were normal aside from that. Homework was moderately heavy, classes were long, and the pre-release anxiety was setting in as the student body envisioned all the wonderful things they could do outside school grounds. It seemed that only one was focused on the immediate future of the school.

"I wonder what this new Assistant Principle will be like," Iridessa said aloud, though not really aiming her words at anyone in particular, "do you think it'll be a man or a woman? And do you think he or she will be nice or really strict?"

"I hope nothing like the AP from junior high," Rosetta casually remarked while flipping through the pictures in an email.

"Oh, what was his name again?" Sil asked.

"I don't remember but he was a pain, wasn't he?" Rosetta recalled and rolled her eyes as a mental image of the older man popped into her head.

"He was okay," Iridessa voiced her opinion as the teacher sat down and let the last few minutes go to the students.

"He kind of scared me," Clank admitted, taking a moment away from scribbling down some cooky design he and Bobble were working on.

"Could you imagine what it would be like if our new AP was the one from Junior High?" Silvermist asked and giggled lightly.

"Now _I'm_ the one who's scared," Rosetta commented as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"You guys are gonna come to the welcoming tomorrow morning, aren't you?" Iridessa inquired.

"I have swim practice," Silvermist reminded and apologized.

"And Bobble and I have to go in early to help Fairy Mary after she caught us trying to build a-"

"Clanky," Bobble interrupted swiftly, "we don't want that getting out, do we?"

"Oh, I guess you're right, ummm...we were... we were building a snow cone machine," Clank lied through his teeth; Bobble shook his head a bit in admiration for the attempt.

"Well, ok then, what about you Rosetta?" Dessa asked her friend, who was already on her phone again.

"I don't know," she replied, "I just don't care too much who becomes the new AP."

"Please! Please come with me! Tink and Peri can't make it and Terrence will probably be too busy with Mr. Gary again. I'm running out of friends here," Iridessa whined.

"Ok, ok, I'll go with you to welcome the new AP."

"Thanks, it'll be fun," Iridessa assured as the bell rang and the students rose almost on cue to exit the facility.

...

The sun had barely risen by the time Iridessa had tracked a reluctant Rosetta down and brought her to the front of the school to welcome the new Assistant Principle. In honor of the new arrival Principle Clarion was waiting with counselors Spring and Winter, each bearing a small token for the new arrival. Many students were also waiting, though the only ones required to be there were the key members of the ASB class.

While most other students and some of the teachers went about their business, the ones who had gathered at the front gates chattered and murmured amongst each other in anticipation. A cold air blew forward and despite the fact the weather had been quite warm the past few days many people thought it could rain at any time. If conditions were right, a few of them might even bet on it snowing.

"So, where is this new AP?" Rosetta asked her friend impatiently as she checked her phone for both the time and for any new text messages.

"I'm sure he or she is on the way. We only have to do this today anyways," Iridessa replied.

"Why do you even want to do this in the first place? You can meet this person at any time once their here."

"I used to be in ASB, and I've always been the kind of person who does things properly, and with respect. I'm here because I want to make this school look good and make us seem like respectable students."

"So what's your plan when the new AP meets Vidia?" Rosetta jested, though Iridessa felt like there was also a hint of sincerity in the question.

Iridessa looked a bit stumped by the question, but before she could tell Rosetta that no school was perfect in every regard a few of the other students gathered pointed towards a blue car that was familiar to only one person in the crowd. Principle Clarion and the counselors drew closer to the newcomer, as did the mass of gathered students.

Out of the bright blue car stepped a tall man with snow white hair. His khaki pants and short sleeve, white shirt gave him a professional feel, but by his expression and his posture he gave off an elegant air, rather than that of any common worker.

He stepped forward and laid eyes on all in attendance, his stern expression cracking in a few places upon getting a full view. He spoke in a british accent, though it was not too thick.

"Hello Pixie Hollow High, I'm the new Assistant Principle, Milori," He greeted with a small smile and a firm resolve to make a lasting impression.

Principle Clarion took a moment to take him in, but hardly anyone noticed the hesitation before she approached.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow High, we are pleased to have you work with us to make the future of all Neverland Province that much brighter."

"Hello," welcomed the senior ASB representative, "it's a pleasure to have you here, sir."

The counselors shook hands and have names, but had no special dialogue like the principle or ASB rep. After that, Milori took a moment to say a few things as well:

"I'm quite flattered by this reception, and it is quite clear that this school's reputation precedes it. I look forward to getting to know each of you on a more...intimate level. I know we can do great things together, if you will have me."

With that he grabbed his bag and followed Principle Clarion and the counselors into the main office building for a quick tour and overview of important matters. Within minutes all students had dispersed and were preparing for their classes and Iridessa and Rosetta were no exception.

Yet, though she was smiling and felt content that Milori received a welcome worthy of Pixie Hollow High, Iridessa still felt as though something was amiss. She looked around and turned to find Rosetta looked deep in thought, her cell phone in her hand, but at her side, ignored.

"Rosetta? Everything OK?"

"This is horrible; we've got to do something about this," Rosetta said and then hurried off towards her locker.

"Wait what? What's going on?" Iridessa asked as she followed and tried to catch up.

"How could you miss something so obvious?" Rosetta asked, not in a mad way, but almost in disbelief, and then focused on her phone again, going straight into a fast and furious text.

"What's going on?"

"It's Clarion and Milori," Rosetta revealed, "they're in love...but they can't admit it. They can't go deeper than acquaintances because something happened in the past."

"And you know this...?"

"Trust me, sugar, I know these things."

"So what do you intend to do about it?" Iridessa asked nervously, feeling like she was about to get dragged into something she wasn't going to find very pleasant.

"Well we've got to fix things of course," Rosetta replied as she finished another text.

"But since when do you care about things like this?"

"I always care when it comes to true love...always."

They traversed the school grounds for a while longer, gathering their necessary supplies and heading out to their homeroom biology class.

Once inside, a quick intro lecture for the day was given, the previous day's pop quiz was handed back, additional unit worksheets were passed out, and the students were given time in class to spend as they pleased, so long as it helped to prepare them for the next test.

The groups of students working together formed, and Periwinkle joined Iridessa and Rosetta (Chloe was still sick, and thus was not there to join them as well).

"So what's the new AP like?" Peri asked as they sat down and scribbled down the first few obvious packet answers.

"He actually looks like you, especially the hair," Iridessa replied before Rosetta utterly and completely took hold of the discussion.

"He's probably very nice and good at his job, but that's not important. He's in love with Principle Clarion!"

"W-What? How do you know that?" Peri questioned, an almost exact replica of Iridessa's earlier questioning, though Peri looked less concerned and more confused.

"Does everyone around here doubt my expertise in the matter of love? I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I know fashion, beauty, and love like the back of my hand."

"OK, even if it's true, what would you do?" Peri asked while rummaging through her bag for an eraser.

"Exactly!" Iridessa supported and she neatly darkened the name, date, and period number on the paper, a habit of hers.

"Well we obviously have to get them to admit their feelings for each other," Rosetta responded, having put off her biology work for the moment to fiddle with her hair.

"Yeah, but how will you do that?" Periwinkle inquired again.

"Well...that's the part I'm still working out, but I know if we do it, we'll make them both a lot happier. It's our duty," Rosetta told them with a little drama added for effect.

"Hold on now, what do you mean we?" Iridessa questioned, letting her pencil hit the desk and her head shift form the question she was going over to her friend, who continued to nonchalantly meddle with her appearance.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who asked me to come greet him with you, don't you think you owe it to do what has to be done now?"

"Not really..." Iridessa replied flatly.

"Well...I don't know if I should...maybe we should ask the others about it?" Peri said, putting her pencil up to her lips but refraining from biting it, an activity she would partake in while in elementary school.

"I know it seems a tad rash, but we owe it to the power of true love to do this, and I'm going to do it no matter what," Rosetta stated to them proudly.

"I guess I should make sure nothing too bad happens," Iridessa lamented, "so...oh okay...I'll help you out."

"Thank you; Peri?"

The girl with hair equally as majestic and refined as Milori's hesitated for a moment, but finally gave in at Rosetta's urging. She might not have been the most passionate person about some things, but when she was passionate about something, she really went all out.

"OK...I think I have an idea. Milori and Clarion will still be talking, I think, and even if they aren't I think we can get them together. This plan is foolproof...I think."

"That's a lot of thinks, Rosetta, but not a whole lot of certainty," Iridessa replied.

"Oh come on, this won't be so hard, and we won't get in trouble...probably."

"Oh whatever...I'm already knee deep, explain your plan," Iridessa told her as she and Peri listened in, occasionally filling in a blank or circling an answer choice from the biology packet.

...

The office door was closed and the hallway was silent. Class was half way in and the staff was already set in its routine. The coast was as clear as it was ever going to get.

Milori's new office was mostly bare of furniture, with only a visitor's couch and his work desk set up, and many boxes scattered along the floor, much of the contents exposed or alongside the boxes on the floor. The only window, on the west wall, let in some of the drizzly day's light, but the office itself was fairly dark, but not on any level that impaired either of the two from seeing the beauty of the other.

"You know...I am truly sorry for what happened a few years back," Milori stated after a minute or so of silence when their conversation about the parents he would be meeting for a school event not too far off ended.

"I believe it...I just don't know if I want what I used to anymore," she replied.

"Then was everything I had done in vain?"

"It was no fault of your own; I was the one who was changing, and I kept thinking that I could find a way to be with you when my heart never sensed one. For that..._I_ am sorry."

"I never recovered after we separated, but I thought maybe you did...little did I know we would meet again."

"I was most shocked myself. If you do want to stay, then I would be more than happy to stand beside you as a friend, a coworker, a pillar...but I do not know if I can make myself your lover again."

"I understand."

"Milori...you were and always will be the greatest love I have ever known, but snow and sunlight just cannot coexist. One will perish. One has to."

"We tried to be together and it didn't work, we both admit that much. But we tried going alone too, didn't we? For these past few years, and I know it wasn't any better for me; what about you? What has the recent past said to you about the two of us?"

"It says that sunlight and snow cannot coexist...I'm sorry," She told him as a single tear slipped down her soft cheek and pelted the office ground with resounding impact.

...

When lunch arrived Rosetta was ready to make her move and she hurried off with Iridessa to grab Peri and someone else she needed.

"Wait what? Are you serious? This is crazy!" Terrence declared and tried to go off with Tink and the others, but Rosetta's words moved more mountains than Terrence's objections, and he too, had been roped into the quest.

"I know Terrence, but Rosetta's serious about this...we're going to get Milori and Clarion together...somehow..." Iridessa consoled...in a way.

"I don't want to mess with their lives," He continued to object as he was dragged along by the sleeve of his shirt, "why can't you get Bobble? Or Clank? What's wrong with Clank?"

Rosetta rolled her eyes and giggled with Peri, who found it funny in a different way, but funny nonetheless.

Finally they arrived in front of the offices for the higher ups of the staff. Not many students hung out around here during lunch, but there were more than a few within earshot of the foursome.

"Ok, now Iridessa, you get ready with Peri-Peri, you do the talking," Rosetta ordered.

"Got it," Peri replied.

"So what do I do?" Terrence asked, having reluctantly accepted his fate.

"You have to kiss me," Rosetta replied as if she had merely said the sky was blue.

"Excuse me?" Terrence asked in surprise and took a step back, attracting the attention of a couple other students nearby.

"Don't be a baby about it. This is for the good of romantic love," Rosetta explained, but Terrence maintained a look of disbelief.

"No way...no way...I can't do this!"

"It doesn't mean anything, we just have do it for the betterment of love; it'll be fine," Rosetta stated and drew nearer, but Terrence took another few steps back.

"I can't do it!"

"Come on Terrence," Peri said, "just pretend Rosetta is my sister!"

"WHAT?" He asked in surprise and flipped his entire body to face her, a nice, red blush filling his cheeks. Peri, Iridessa, and Rosetta had a good laugh at the gesture.

"Terrence please! I'll owe you," Rosetta pleaded.

"...no..." Terrence replied, his legs still shaken and his face still red.

"Terrence my sister doesn't care if you kiss another girl," Peri added to Rosetta's case.

"Pfft, ha ha," he replied sarcastically, "...I don't have any feelings like that, I just...don't want to do this."

"But we need you and time is running out," Peri urged.

"I can't do it...I just...can't."

Peri wanted to speak up again while Iridessa was content to wait and watch the three interact, unsure of what the ultimate outcome would be. Rosetta however, had gone silent and started scrolling down a page on her phone.

"I appreciate the opportunity, and I get what you're doing is important-to you guys- but I just can't..." He trailed off his jaw dropped at the picture on Rosetta's phone.

"If you don't help, I guess maybe I could suddenly remember to text this picture of you, in a kilt, with Mr. Gary to the others...I'm sure Tink would love it," Rosetta threatened with a contrasting sweetness.

Terrence remained silent and stared at the picture. The dares he took sometimes...

"Fine. I still don't like it though," he told them.

"See, was that so hard?" Rosetta asked and giggled, then sent out Peri and Iridessa to fetch Milori and Clarion.

...

"But what could make you consider something like that?" Milori asked Clarion, still inside his office.

"I don't know...I can't know until I see it. I'm just not ready to accept something like that without seeing it first."

"So if you saw it," Milori asked gently, not wanting the conversation to erupt into argument as it almost had once or twice earlier, "you would believe it?"

"I want to believe it, but I've never seen something like that was deep and powerful enough to convince me. As much as I want to, I have never seen it."

"If that changes...I will be there...I am now, just in a different light."

At that, Iridessa and Periwinkle rushed in, causing the two principles to put a little more distance between them.

"Principle Clarion! Oh, and Principle Milori, good! Hurry, you have to see something!" Peri told them urgently, making the two adults stare at each other for a moment and follow the two girls outside.

"What's wrong?" Milori asked as the four hurried through the halls of the building and towards the exit.

"Hurry," Peri urged, refusing to directly answer his question and keep the school leaders in the dark on the matter.

Once outside they found nothing out of the ordinary, though not many people were around anyways.

"Why did you call us out here?" Principle Clarion questioned, a more authoritarian demeanor rising to her voice than was usual for her.

"This way!" Peri once more non-descriptively guided them forward, this time behind a patch of nearby bushes sitting on a small, mostly decorative, field of grass.

Waiting there for them were two figures, extremely close, and the two adults were taken somewhat aback.

Rosetta buried her head into Terrence's chest, silently nudging him to do what he was told before they started, but he was freezing up at seeing the principles gaze at him with apprehensive intrigue. He stumbled about his words before Rosetta then took action of her own.

"We might be embarrassed about it, we might not fit in well together in the eyes of others, but I want you more than anything in this world!" She cried out to him and jumped up into him, causing him to fall back into the bushes in surprise and be caught off guard by a passionate kiss. His face went redder than Tink's did when she got angry, and that was no easy feat.

"What is going on here?" Milori again questioned, this time more seriously, and Clarion also got closer to the two girls that led them there, but they were left unable to do much else but stumble over their words.

Rosetta, who pretended not to notice either two adults, took her lips away and caught her breath, and spoke up again: "Terrence, I know you have doubts, I have them too, but some of the best things in life come from opposites. If you'll love me, then I will love you, let the world say what it wants!" She again embraced him before Milori went over and forcefully separated the two.

"That is quite enough. If you ask me your actions weren't at all appropriate for this school, and I'm sure Principle Clarion-" Milori began to say, but when he looked over he saw her raise and hand and smile softly.

"Congratulations on finding true love Rosetta and Terrence," She told them, jokingly, and Terrence wasn't sure he could take much more without fainting-maybe worse.

Then Milori backed down and exited, Clarion looking over all four students and laughing gently at their antics.

"Principle Clarion?" Iridessa spoke out, not sure exactly what she and the others should be feeling or doing at the current moment.

"Thank you all, for going so far to show me that snow and sunlight might just be able to coexist...especially you, Rosetta."

Rosetta smiled brightly and warmly, but declined to say anything in response. In truth, she was amazed her plan worked so well...she tried to generally cover the barriers against love and illustrate that it was okay to be in a relationship regardless. Elaborate plans were not part of her forte, but as she had promised, in the name of true love, she had helped out two misguided souls.

"I really am glad that you all went through so much for me-especially you Terrence. Good luck," She teased and walked off as well, leaving the four students amazed at what had happened.

"Well that was horrible," he remarked, "remind me to never do that again."

Rosetta put on a look of shock: "Are you saying I'm not a good kisser?"

"What? No, no, no, no, no. I was just-"

"You know you're kind of a bad boy now, Terrence. Always flirting with my sister, and now you've Rosetta coming for you too," Peri joked.

"Har har, come on guys, stop-"

"You dog!" Iridessa joined in and shared a giggle with the others, who laughed even harder after he began to walk away, mumbling.

"Alright...I'm done here...have to put up with this..."

...

As the last of the students headed home and the campus began to lock down, Milori and Clarion stood quietly outside the office building.

"It wasn't that bad!" Rosetta consoled a downtrodden Terrence as they walked off together.

"Perhaps the students here have much more to show the teachers, and principles, than I ever imagined," Clarion told her colleague, who nodded in agreement.

"Like how sunlight and snow might just be able to coexist?" He inquired a little playfully.

"Perhaps..."

"It was an interesting first day, and I look forward to many more to come."

"As do I," Clarion replied as he grabbed her hand with his own.

* * *

**OK, so how was it? I don't usually do romance/shipping stuff...I don't think it was horrible, but geez...IDK...hopefully it wasn't too bad. **

**On that note: I do not support Terrence x Rosetta...I kind of made that up on the spot, but i did kind of have fun with that. **

**Please come back and read the next one, whenever I put it out, cause I have quite a few more ideas, it's just a matter of sitting down and writing them out. Till then, much love and thanks,  
****-TBK**


End file.
